


Chlonnor Short Stories

by sentimentalboydd



Series: What the fuck am I doing [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: And That’s Okay, Angst, Confused Deviants, Dad Hank being a dad, Don’t worry they’ll figure themselves out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Humor, I would die to see these two happy, These two are in love, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bad attempt at banter dialogue, hence the angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimentalboydd/pseuds/sentimentalboydd
Summary: Chlonnor ficlets!! Most will be T/M rated, but I will warn y’all if it gets any higher than that. They vary in length.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Yo my dudes, how’s it going? 
> 
> I’ve decided to share my love for Connor and Chloe and try to contribute to that fandom, if only a little. It’s basically the same as my Northan ficlets, from those of you know about that one. If not.... welcome then lmao
> 
> Yeah, 300 chapters is probably a lot being I have two other fics part of this series which also have 300 chapters planned but hey, I’ll do my best sksksk 
> 
> Anyways, this is lasting a bit long. I shall release you to the wild of this... collection.

**ONE: Beginning**

 

 

Connor  _never_ thought he’d really find love after he deviated. He figured, since pretty much every deviant knew who he was and had a fear of him, whether it be slight, unnoticeable - or painfully obvious. Maybe respected him a bit too much. The only one who seemed to treat him properly was Markus (and North, though she practically manhandled him half the time).

 

So he was surprised, when he was downtown, to have a certain blonde android approach him with a bright smile that almost blinded him. 

 

“Nice to see you here,” said a soft female voice that made Connor turn around so fast he thought he’d get whiplash. “You know, you look much better in real life than you do on the news.”

 

Connor’s brown eyes bet Chloe’s blue ones and the wind was just knocked right out of him. “I- Uh, yeah. N-Nice to see you too, Chloe,” he managed to choke out. 

 

He was extremely nervous - of course he was nervous - not only because he was talking to a girl, but this was an android he would’ve shot, that Kamski would’ve made him shot, had he not had that feeling; that little voice in his head telling him that destroying her isn’t right, and that it was immoral. 

 

That she was alive.

 

And perhaps that’s why she was one of very few, that he could tell, who wasn’t afraid of him. 

 

“Would you like to go to a café nearby?” Chloe asked politely, “It won’t take too much of your time. And I heard that they were making android friendly products. Gelato and whatnot.”

 

What kind of gentleman would Connor be to refuse?

* * *

”You seem to be very fond of your partner,” Chloe commented, picking at what was left of her “food”, “He’s almost like a father to you.”

 

Connor nodded, sipping idly at his (not so bad) drink. “I guess I see him as one,” he admitted, “And while he’s stubborn, a bit eccentric and difficult to work with, I really admire him. He’s- he’s taught me a lot. What about you?”

 

”Hm?” Chloe looked up. 

 

“How’re things with you and Kamski?”

 

”Oh! I moved out. I’ve been crashing at the Jericho headquarters, but I feel like I’m outstaying my welcome. It’s rude to come in and stay without any planning.”

 

”You could live with us,” Connor said reflexively, before quickly adding, “I-I mean, until you find a stable place if your own. I’d have to check in with Hank but if he‘s okay with it...”

 

Chloe smiled. “I think I’ll take you up on that offer. If your friend isn’t okay with me then I’ll stay back at Jericho.”

 

Connor felt a slight flutter in his chest at Chloe’s smile. He returned the smile before looking out the window again, thinking to himself. 

 

_What is this feeling?_


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s pride month  
> time to celebrate being non-binary,,,
> 
> also gonna be playing Girls / Girls / Boys on repeat uwu

**TWO: Fearful**

 

 

Connor probably should’ve voiced his fear of heights sooner rather than later, because while Chloe had a smile on her face, he wanted to scream and run the other direction. After all, they were at the top of the tallest building in Detroit. 

 

It was night, so all the lights were on. It really lit up the city, Connor had to admit - and it was a really pretty sight. Plus, Chloe loved it. She did. And Connor... didn’t really want to ruin the night for her. He tried to hide his trembling hands by shoving them into the pockets of his dark gray jeans. 

 

“This is amazing,” Chloe commented, resting her hands on the railing. “It’s almost like you’re flying! The view from a bird is probably one of the best.”

 

”Yeah,” Connor breathed out, trying to tone down his anxiety. “Chloe, m-maybe you shouldn’t stand so close to the edge. You could fall.”

 

Chloe looked over at Connor, then back at the view. “The chance of me falling is 7.09%. But if you’re really concerned, I will.” she backed away from the edge and over to her android lover, and grabbed his hands. “Oh Connor, you’re shaking...”

 

”I just- sorry. I have an irrational fear of heights. I believe it’s from my first mission, I was on a building like this and I... I fell. To save the hostage.” Connor spoke softly before looking down at the floor, shifting slightly. 

 

“Well, we can leave. How does the pool sound?”

* * *

Splashes mixed in with laughs, giggles, and everything in between was much better, Connor thought, then the tall building. And plus, even if it was after hours and the pool was supposed to be closed - Chloe said that acting rebellious made it so much better. More fun. 

 

Connor, doing it now, realized how true it was. There was a rush of excitement to it. 

 

Closing his eyes, Connor leaned against the wall of the pool as he held Chloe close. “Thank you.”

 

”What for?” She sounded confused.

 

”For being the best.” He opened his eyes again. “For just being here. It’s difficult for me to make friends because of my reputation, but you... just make it easier. You love me. And I don’t... after everything I’ve done, I’m not sure that I deserve it.”

 

”Of course you do, everyone deserves love,” Chloe wrapped her arms around Connor. “But you’re welcome. You’re not heartless. Okay? Stop telling yourself that. You can be loved, and you are. Not just by me.”

 

Connor swallowed down some air, and nodded. “You’re right.” He kissed the top of her head softly. 

 

“Aren’t I always?”


End file.
